The Fae's Reluctant Bride
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Fae AU: Sakura never thought that taking a bet would have her literally stumbling into a world of fairies. What's worse is the fact that her savior, Sasuke, now is determined to keep her from returning to the human world. All because fate decided to be a bitch and land her as Sasuke's fae-mate. She definitely did not sign up for fairy tales. Purely fictional. Enjoy.
1. The Fairy Ring

_**I couldn't resist, this just wouldn't leave me alone. So basically, this will feel like Alice in Wonderland and Wizard of Oz for her considering the leaving reality shtick. But trust me, this one is an original idea I have not seen anyone else come up with. This is fantasy, romance and...try and guess what the third one is.**_

 _ **Anyhow, please enjoy this new story.**_

 ** _Also, I do not own the characters from Naruto._**

* * *

 _ **P.S. Rewritten on July 25, 2018**_

* * *

Sakura stared at the old dilapidated country house in front of her in great discomfort as she noted the uncleanliness from the decaying wood to the rusted door handles.

"Why am I doing this again?" Sakura asked herself, questioning her sanity as she held her overnight bag over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, it's because of that bitch Ami." Sakura said to herself, wishing she never took that stupid bet. The day before, Sakura and her classmate made a wager on whether or not the former could spend the night in this spooky looking house outside the city. Loser had to pay up a hundred dollars. Since Sakura is flat broke, she had no intention of losing to the self centered bitch.

Sakura sighed as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder, "Might as well." she said in resignation as she stepped up toward the house, being careful with her footsteps on the creaking floors. With careful movements, she turned the door knob and opened the front door, it's creak echoing throughout the house. Stepping inside, she took a mental note of the furniture covered in sheets and the dust in the air combined with a strange smell.

"If a ghost is still living here, I apologize for trespassing. In fact, if you want to haunt someone, haunt the bitch who dared me to come here." Sakura said, gently shutting the door behind her as she stepped further into the house, checking the kitchen, the den before making her way up the stairs, being careful for any weak spots she might break through. Once she got to the second floor, she looked into each room and found them without beds before going back downstairs to set up her sleeping area in the den.

As she rolled out her sleeping bag and pillows onto the floor, she looked out the window to see the sky turning orange and purple with the setting sun. She looked through her bag before taking out a flashlight and a book before stuffing herself into her sleeping bag to get comfortable for the night.

As night came, Sakura dozed off in the middle of her book that laid across her chest as the flashlight in her hand rolled a couple inches away from her fingers. After what felt like ten minutes of slumber, she woke up to the wind blowing through the house, as though it was trying to uproot the structure from the ground.

Sakura she sat up in her sleeping bag, groaning as her back ached from the hardwood floors. Suddenly, she felt a presence outside the house, her hand scrambled for the flashlight beside her before crawling to the fireplace where the fire poker leaned against the stone wall. Standing up, she held her makeshift weapon in her right hand while her flashlight was in the other. She took careful steps toward the front door, being careful not to make any loud noises as she got closer to the knob. Quickly transferring the flashlight to her mouth, she held it with her teeth while keeping the light in front of her. With her free hand on the knob, she wretched the door open and stepped out onto the porch quickly with her weapon ready to strike any intruder. But there was no one there.

Sakura turned to both sides of the porch, trying to find the intruder, but her eyes found no one in the dark, even with the full moon's glow. After checking both sides again, she sighed before making her way back into the house.

She stopped at the doorway when she heard laughing in the distance, her head snapped to the side where the woods were located, her eyes catching a faint glow in between the trees.

Sakura scoffed, "If it's that bitch trying to pull a sick prank on me, then I might as well 'accidentally' break her legs." she said to herself as she leapt over the porch banister and ran towards the trees, intent on hurting the bitch with the fire poker. She kept her eyes on the light, her ears picking up sounds of laughter that sounded so close yet so far away at the same time. She didn't let her mind dwell on that thought for too long as she saw the blue glow in the distance. Shining her flashlight in the direction of the glow, she tried to catch sight of Ami and her brood of hags so she could beat them up until they were unconscious. However, she saw no one, not even a shadow as she got closer to the source of the glow.

Sakura's eyes widened at what she saw before her. There, in front of her, in the middle of the forest was a fairy ring. The mushrooms that made up said fairy ring were white and were literally glowing under the moonlight.

Sakura kneeled in front of the mushroom, mesmerized by the beautiful light coming off of them, as though they have their own light source inside of them. Sakura now wished she had her phone on her so she could take a picture of this beautiful sight.

Sakura was so entranced by the fairy ring, she did not detect the rustling in the grass until she heard a hissing beside her. Turning to the side, she screamed at the sight of a white snake as she scrambled to get away from the creature, tripping over her own feet before she landed inside the fairy ring.

The moment she fell inside the ring, the mushrooms began to glow brighter than before, startling her and forgetting the snake as she felt something strange happening to her body. She tried to stand up and leave the circle, but it felt like something or someone was holding her down. She felt lightheaded as the mushrooms got brighter until she allowed sleep to take her, her body slumping onto the grass as she vanished into the light. The moment she disappeared, the mushrooms stopped glowing as though nothing happened. The only evidence of someone being there was the flashlight that was still on and the fire poker that laid on the ground not too far from the former.


	2. Meeting a Fairy

_**Author's Note: Here's the rewritten chapter. This one is longer and more exciting than the original. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Sakura moaned as she felt herself coming back to the waking world, she blinked a couple times in order to clear her vision. Sitting up, found herself in what could be described as the most comfortable bed in her life. Looking around, she thought she was seeing things when she took in the decor of the room that can only be described as...what the hell? She rubbed her eyes before opening them, but saw nothing had changed. Everything around the room from spools, hairpins, thimble and other objects were human sized and serving as furniture. But the bed she was in was an exotic wooden canopy bed that reached the ceiling.

' _What is going on? Am I dreaming?'_ Sakura couldn't help but think to herself as the comforter fell from her chest, the air hitting her skin. Looking down at herself, she found herself no longer in her baggy clothes she wore the night before. Instead, she was in a pure white nightgown that felt wonderful on her skin. It took her only a minute to realize that someone changed her while she was sleeping. She blushed at the thought of someone seeing her in such a vulnerable state as she pulled the comforter back to her chest in an attempt to protect her modesty.

She turned her head at the sound of the door opening to see three women walk in. The first one to catch her attention was woman who looked to be well in her thirties, and the only thought to describe this woman was beauty when she saw her beautiful black hair and matching eyes. The dress the beautiful woman wore was deep blue and reminded her of a queen with the way the fabric was designed and hugged her figure. The second woman that followed looked close to Sakura's age, she had long blonde hair that fell in front of her right eye which were blue and wore a ankle length purple dress with dragon snap flower pattern that was a little off the shoulder and a matching light purple corset. The third one was also the same age as her and had an enchanting sort of beauty, her hair was black just like the first woman, but had a tint of blue and glossy shine. Yet the most unique detail that stood out was the pearlescent eyes, the were unlike anything she's ever seen and they suited the girl. Her dress was like the blonde girl's, except it was a very light blue, almost white, and had lilies printed onto the pattern.

Sakura was so marveled by their beauty, that she almost, _almost,_ didn't notice the ears and wings sprouting out their backs. Their ears were pointed at the tops and their wings...the only word that came to Sakura's mind was "Fairies?"

The raven haired woman smiled as she came to Sakura's bedside, "Hello dear, how are you feeling?" she asked as she sat beside Sakura, giving her a Motherly stare.

"Um, I'm okay. Though I think I'm still dreaming right now." Sakura said, holding the comforter to her chest with one hand while her other hand touched her temple.

The older woman smiled at her gently, "You're not dreaming dear, this is as real as it can be." she said, her smile melting Sakura's heart.

"How did I get here?" Sakura asked, glancing around the room, still reeling from the sizes that were normally small enough to fit in the palm of her hand.

"My son found you and brought you here. Don't worry about your dirty clothes, Ino and Hinata here were the ones who changed you." The woman said, introducing the two girls who came with her.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, happy that it was not a man who undressed her while she was unconscious, "Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble I must've caused you." she thanked Ino and Hinata who smile at her.

"It was our pleasure, no way were you wearing those unfashionable clothes anymore." The blonde girl said, having taken the pleasure in destroying Sakura's baggy clothes.

The pearly eyed girl turned to the blonde in shock, "Ino, you should not say things like that! I'm sorry about her, we just wanted you to sleep comfortably without any worry." she apologized to Sakura who now placed names and faces on the two.

"It's no problem, um, Hinata-san, I've been called worse." Sakura said, smiling at the two.

The girl now known as Hinata smiled back before Sakura shifted her attention back to the woman sitting with her, "I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience and I don't wish to overstay my welcome. If you could give me back my clothes I'll promise to pay you back for your kindness." Sakura said, not wishing to burden this kind woman with her presence.

The woman caught the look of discomfort on Sakura's face, the words the young girl spoke rang with something that awoke her Motherly instincts. "You don't have to worry about repaying me. If anything, now that you're feeling better, you can join me for lunch after you're washed and dressed." she said, hoping to reassure the young girl her baby boy brought home this morning.

Sakura nodded slowly, finding herself unable to refuse the kind woman's proposal before the latter smiled happily at her consent, "Perfect. Ino and Hinata will help you with your bath and clothes while I prepare lunch." she said, gracefully standing up with the smile still present on her face.

"You're too kind, Ms..." Sakura paused mentally berating herself for not asking the woman's name, "You can call me Mikoto-kaa-san." The woman, now called Mikoto said, smiling at the young girl as Hinata and Ino looked at her with surprise written on their faces.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced herself rather stiffly, unsure why Mikoto wanted her to call her 'Kaa-san' (Mother). Must be a title here.

"Sakura. It suits you definitely. I'll see you soon dear." Mikoto said before she walked out the door, leaving the three girls alone to prepare the pinkette for lunch.

Ino clapped her hands together, "Alright, let's get started. Hinata, you get started on her bath while I pick out her clothes." she said before walking out the door to find Sakura something to wear.

Hinata clasped her hands in front of her, "Please follow me, Sakura-san." she requested before Sakura climbed out of bed, her bare feet touching the floor as she stood up from the bed, her nightgown reaching just below her ankles.

"Sakura is just fine, you don't have to add the _san_ to my name." Sakura said as Hinata led her to the bathroom on the other side of the room. When they entered, Sakura was absolutely mystified by the orange and blue crystals that were embedded in the wooden walls. But what caught her attention was the oval shaped tub that reminded her of a jacuzzi with the steady flow of water coming out of the sides.

"Sakura, you should probably get in now." Hinata said, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts before the girl turned around to give Sakura some privacy to undress. Sakura pulled off her dress and undergarments before stepping into the tub and was pleasantly surprised by the warm temperature that soothed her muscles.

Sakura sighed before Hinata came back with a brush and hair care products, "Oh, Hinata-san, you really don't have to do anything, I'm fine by myself." Sakura said as Hinata sat behind her with a brush in hand.

"But I want to, Mikoto-sama does the same thing to me whenever us girls bathe together." Hinata sad with a soft smile as she took Sakura's long hair in her hand and started running the brush through the pink locks.

Sakura didn't have the heart to refuse the girl, for some reason she reminded her of a kitten with the way she speaks. With a sigh, "Okay if you insist." she said, facing forward, though she could swear she felt the girl smile from behind her.

Sakura relaxed as the girl took care of her hair, the feeling of another person taking care of her like this awoke a memory from a long time ago. How her own Mother would tenderly runher finger through her hair and kiss her head whenever she was put to bed. It was one of her favorite moments with her Mother, and the only one she is able to remember.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked when she heard Sakura sniffle.

"I'm okay." Sakura swallowed to prevent herself from crying, "It's just...no one has ever brushed my hair like this...not since my Mother..." she paused, not wanting to finish that sentence that was still a fresh wound in her heart.

"I understand." Hinata said, a sad smile on her face, "My Mother's gone too." Sakura turned her head to look at her, her heart breaking at the girl's sad eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. My Mother died before I could remember, but I do remember her voice. It was so sweet and warm. When she sang, it was like the warm sun touching your skin for the first time." Hinata said, her voice filled with melancholy as she continued brushing Sakura's hair.

"You must've gotten your voice from her then from the way you speak. It truly is beautiful." Sakura said before she could even think about what came out of her mouth.

Hinata paused in her brushing as her cheeks went red at her compliment, "You really think so?"

"I don't think it, I know it. Why, did someone make fun of you?" Sakura asked, intent on making anyone who would ever insult this sweet girl suffer.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the girl's protectiveness, "No, it's not that. It's just...no one has ever said that about me before." she said, looking down, feeling shy and insecure of herself.

Sakura smiled at the girl, feeling a kinship with her, "Well, I guess I'm the first then." she said, earning a smile from Hinata who was enjoying Sakura's company more and more.

"Thank you. Can I call you Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, feeling happy with Sakura.

Sakura nodded, "Sure. I just hope I'm not dreaming you up, I'd be sad if you're not real." she said, still thrown by the wings and the ears that clearly screamed fairy.

Hinata giggled at the compliment as Sakura faced forward as Hinata resumed in brushing her hair. The rest of their time in the bathroom spent in comfortable silence before it was time for Sakura to get out of the tub. Hinata handed her a silk robe after drying off before leading her out of the bathroom to see Ino with an laid outfit for her on the bed. The clothes consisted of a light green summer dress and a white button vest and woven sandals to go with it.

Sakura held the dress up as though it was a delicate piece of glass and stared at it in wonder, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you haven't worn a cute dress in your life." Ino said, laughing a little before catching Sakura's silence and sheepish smile as her answer, "You've gotta be kidding me!" she exclaimed as Sakura laughed nervously, "I couldn't afford one."

Ino pointed a finger at Sakura, "From now on, you'll be wearing cute outfits while you are under this roof!" she said with authority, refusing to allow this girl to go back to wearing the awful clothes she was wearing before.

Sakura went cross eyed at the finger that was a fly's ass away from her nose before glancing at Hinata who gave her a look that said, 'Don't fight her on this, just go with it.'

Looking back at Ino she relented, "Okay, sure, why not." Ino smiled, satisfied with her answer as she placed her hands on her hips, "Good. Once you're done getting dressed, we'll be escort you to lunch." she said as Sakura took took the rest of the clothes, underwear included, and went behind the divider to change.

"What do you think of her, will he like her?" Ino whispered to Hinata, making sure Sakura didn't hear them since she trusts her intuition better than her own.

Hinata nodded, "He has to, she's a very nice girl and makes a very beautiful fairy with her name and hair color." she whispered back, already seeing a good match between them, "I just hope she likes him back."

"Are you kidding, _every_ girl likes him." Ino said, confident that this one will fall for him the way he'll fall for her as Mikoto predicted.

Sakura stepped out, "I'm ready." she said, standing in the outfit Ino picked out for her. The green dress was a good choice for her because it brought out her eyes and the vest pushed her chest out. Not provocatively, just enough to show her curvy figure.

Ino nodded, "Oh yeah, I am definitely a genius." she said, very proud of herself for her fashion ideas. ' _Wait 'til he sees this, he'll definitely lose his shit.'_ she thought to herself, imagining the look on his face when he sees this girl.

"Does it really look okay?" Sakura asked, feeling self conscious about wear a dress for the first time since...this is the first time.

"'Okay'? Sweet heart, you look absolutely gorgeous. Now come on, we don't want to keep Mikoto-sama waiting for too long." Ino said before she took Sakura's arm and urged her to follow as they left the room.

"Um, I know this is a little late to ask, but how did I end up here in the first place, I wasn't always this small...well, smaller." Sakura said as Ino and Hinata escorted her to lunch.

"It's better if Mikoto tells you herself. To be perfectly honest, not many humans come to this world anymore so we're a little out of practice in the whole telling them where and what we are situation." Ino said, glancing back at Sakura who stared at their wings in wonder.

"Okay. Sorry if this seems rude but, how old are you guys?" Sakura asked, feeling somewhat out of place and dull compared to these two.

"Ino and I are 523 years old." Hinata answered, causing Sakurato freeze mid-step in the hallway, "F-f-five hundred..." Sakura stammered out, staring at the two girls in disbelief.

Ino smiled, "Yep, five centuries and still lookin' hot." she said, making Hinata smile at her friend before turning back to Sakura to explain, "Our kind is pretty much immortal compared to all living beings in the world."

"Then...is Mikoto-sama..." Sakura let the question hang in the air, still exasperated to discover these beautiful creatures to be beyond what their physical appearance shows.

"Mikoto-sama is about a thousand years old." Ino answered, watching Sakura's reaction in amusement before grabbing her hand, "C'mon, let's get lunch." she said, dragging a dumbfounded Sakura with her.

Before Sakura knew it, all three of the stood in the entrance of the dining room with Mikoto sitting at the head of the table that five plates set up. The raven haired woman looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Sakura, "Sakura, you look beautiful." she exclaimed before beckoning her to come forward, "Come, sit down, you can sit beside me." she said as Sakura got closer before taking her seat beside the woman while Ino and Hinata sat on the other side of the table with the former beside Mikoto.

Sakura kept her lips tightly shut in order to keep from drooling in front of everyone when the aroma wafted into her nostrils. "This smells delicious." Sakura said, making Mikoto smile at her compliment.

"Thank you Sakura, I made this a special occasion." Mikoto said, happy to have made something for the girls. "Well, let's dig in shall we." she said as she picked up her utensil.

Sakura noticed a place set up beside her that was void of a fifth person, "Wait, shouldn't we wait for the last person to arrive?" Sakura asked, not wanting to leave someone out like this.

Mikoto smiled sadly, "My son, the one who saved you, was supposed to come here tonight, but it seemed his patrol has dragged him away from his Mother again." she said as she placed her hand over her heart, "Oh, how he breaks my heart by choosing his work over his loving Mother. How cruel of you my baby boy." she said dramatically, making the girls giggle at her theatrics.

Sakura's cheeks hurt from smiling before she composed herself, "Will he be coming soon? I really want to thank him for saving my life." she said, earning a smile from Mikoto.

"I'm afraid he'll be out late again tonight." Mikoto said, wishing her son were here to see the beautiful young flower before her.

"What? After the time it took us to doll up Sakura he skips out? That jerk, I put a lot of thought into making her look cute for him." Ino said, really wanting to see how he would react to Sakura's appearance.

"Ino." Hinata warned, glancing at Sakura who stared at her in question, "Why would dressing me up matter? I'm just a girl he brought here for help." she said, not understanding the big deal.

Mikoto smiled at the girl's naivety and couldn't help but find her adorable, "Sweetheart, you're not just _a girl_ , you're the first girl he brought home. Here I was beginning to wonder about his preferences." she said to herself, not at all minding if he swung the other way. Hinata blushed at what Mikoto was suggesting while Ino giggled into her hand and Sakura chose not to comment.

"But not to worry, he'll be back in the morning. Now, let's eat while it's warm." Mikoto said before they started digging into their food.

"So tell me about yourself Sakura what's the human world like? Did you live in the city?" Mikoto asked, striking up a conversation with the young girl.

Sakura hummed as she thought of the answer, "Well, to put it bluntly it's loud, crowded and can be very annoying most of the time." she said, giving the woman her honest opinion, "Yes I live in the city, but it's only temporary." she answered her second question.

"Really? Why is that?" Mikoto asked, curious about this girl, "Well, I'm about to graduate highschool and leave for college to study medicine. There was a smaller quieter city that I wanted to live in while I worked through college." Sakura said, telling the older woman what her plans were for the future.

"So you're an aspiring doctor?" Mikoto asked, impressed by Sakura's job preference. This girl is befitting her son by the second.

"Basically, yes. I'm hoping to get a good fifty years into that profession before I open a small clinic when I approach retirement. That way, small town people can come to me for help without having to worry about medical bills as much." Sakura said, smiling as she thought of her future she carefully laid out.

Mikoto's face brightened as Sakura described what she wants to do with her life, "My son will definitely love you. If you do become a doctor, it will save him some time from going to Tsunade over and over again. Plus, it will do my heart good to know that someone will patch up my baby boy whenever he comes back injured from his missions." she said, smiling at the thought as Ino and Hinata stared at her with wide eyes, hoping Sakura doesn't catch the meaning behind her words.

Sakura blushed at what Mikoto suggested, "Your son sure sounds like an adventurer. A man like that will bring excitement into a girl's life."

Mikot nodded, "He does. But it would be good for him to have a mate that will keep him in line and out of trouble when me and his brother are not around." she said, eyeing Sakura who remained oblivious to the woman's meaning.

' _Please don't tell her yet! Don't tell her yet!'_ Ino and Hinata thought at the same time, hoping the woman doesn't spill the beans so soon.

"That's a tough job for every woman. It takes a great deal of patience, love, understanding and courage to whip someone like that into shape." Sakura said, feeling sorry for anyone who had the misfortune of having to deal with a thrill seeking spouse.

Mikoto smiled, "Glad you think so, 'cause that kind of woman must also stand her ground against him in order to make him work for her love as well." she said, ignoring the warning looks Hinata and ino were sending her way.

Sakura laughed, "Mikoto-sama, there are so many women alive that will challenge their husbands to make sure they live past their sixties. I met quite a few, and some of them managed to get them past eighty." she laughed, remembering the women she met who have succeeded in keeping their spouses alive.

If it was possible, Mikoto smiled even wider than her cheek bones could handle, "I'm happy you share my views. Oh, and please call me Mother from now on." she said, satisfied with this girl.

Sakura gave her a questioning look, "Um, not to be rude or anything, but why do you want me to call you Mother?" she asked, not understanding why this woman would want her to call her as such.

" _Don't say it. Don't say it."_ Ino and Hinata chanted in their heads as the held their breaths.

"Well, since you're going to find out anyway. You see Sakura, you've been chosen to become my son's fae-mate, meaning you're going to marry my son." Mikoto explained, staring at Sakura directly as the latter's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "That also means you can't go back to your world anymore." she added, knowing that there was no better way for her to tell her the news.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _ **Voila! I feel very satisfied with this chapter. Sorry for the dramatic changes. I wanted to create more fluff for everyone before things start to get really hairy. I hope you enjoyed this rewrite, because the next one will have Sakura meet Sasuke officially. It will be more exciting, trust me.**_


End file.
